Locks and Windows
by insaneantics21
Summary: A little story about why Rachel didn't lock her window for most of her senior year.


**Author's Note:** I don't know if I like this or not. It's just something I randomly wrote a few months ago. It's fluffy and sweet but it's just kind of...there. There's no real point to it other than to just be there. I don't know. The Tumblrites picked it, blame them if you hate it. ;-)

* * *

Rachel couldn't tell you exactly what the date was the first time that Quinn Fabray scaled the side of her house, a la iRomeo & Juliet/i, to stand on the first floor rooftop just outside the brunette's bedroom window. She just knew that it was 2:04am when she heard the tapping and her mind immediately went into panic mode. She grabbed the nearest blunt object she could find (a trophy from a dance competition) and stared at the figure that was standing outside of her window, now with arms crossed and an exasperated look.

"God, Berry, just let me in. It's cold!"

Upon recognizing the voice, Rachel did just that. She put down the trophy and unlocked the window for Quinn to climb through.

"Quinn, I realize we've struck a tentative friendship in this, our senior year, but I believe I have every right to inquire as to why you've suddenly had the urge to climb through my bedroom window."

"I got locked out of my house. I tried to call Santana but she told me to go to Hell and I tried to call you but you never answered."

Rachel grabbed her phone off of her nightstand and sighed. "My battery must've died." She yawned. "You're more than welcome to stay here tonight."

So Quinn did. She did every Friday night. She always had some sort of excuse but by the sixth week Rachel just learned to keep the window unlocked and not ask questions. She'd wake up at her bed shifting and she would say a quiet 'hello' at the other occupant before drifting back to sleep.

Rachel's dads were always out early on Saturdays to go antique shopping or to the local farmer's market and they were always predictable in getting home at exactly 12:15pm. It gave the pair time for breakfast on most mornings before Quinn said her goodbye.

Rachel couldn't tell you exactly what the date was when they started sleeping closer together. She just knew that it was 1:42am when Quinn climbed into her bed and an arm wrapped around her waist and hot breath poured over the back of her neck. She woke up the next morning curled into Quinn's front with the blonde's mouth pressed against her forehead.

Determined to get some answers about their sudden closeness, she waited up for Quinn three Fridays later. The blonde climbed expertly through the window at 3:24am and jumped a little at Rachel sitting upright in the middle of her bed. Rachel watched as Quinn discarded her shoes and cautiously climbed in next to her.

"You're a little late tonight," Rachel whispered. She started to recline, Quinn going with her.

"My mom had a cocktail party, I couldn't get out."

Rachel curled up to Quinn's side. Her head went to the blonde's shoulder, her arm around a taut stomach, and her leg in between Quinn's. She nuzzled her nose into a pale neck and testing her limits she pressed a kiss there, then another, followed by another and then an open mouthed kiss with her tongue darting out to taste flesh.

Quinn turned her head to the side. Rachel's next kiss was aimed right for lips. She hit her target and her target whimpered a little before pulling her a little closer and kissing her a little deeper.

The months got colder, Rachel's nights got hotter. Despite seeing each other at school and going out on weeknights and being, as Santana described it, "a disgustingly cute couple", Friday nights were always the same. Quinn would come over Friday evening for dinner and then leave. Rachel would text her the minute her dads went to bed and then the blonde would come up through her window.

The months got warm, Rachel's nights stayed hot. She was grateful that her dads always kept their Saturday ritual and were pretty much clueless.

One late spring morning the two lovers woke with smiles on their faces, completely exhausted from the night before.

"G'morning," Quinn groaned as she stretched out. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's bare torso and snuggled a little closer.

Rachel just grunted and smiled a little at the closeness of the bare body next to hers.

"Rachel?" a deep, booming voice that was not Quinn's called out from the other side of her bedroom door followed by a knock.

Quinn shrieked and rolled off the bed to the floor out of sight from the door.

"Just a minute, Dad!" Rachel searched around for her discarded shirt, Quinn tossed it on the bed and pulled the blanket down. When Rachel got her shirt on and the sheet settled around her waist to hide the fact that the shirt was the only thing she had on, she called for the man to come in. Her eyes flickered down to the floor momentarily before the door opened, Quinn had wrapped herself in the blanket and looked absolutely panicked.

"We're not going out this morning, your Pop's allergies are acting up. I thought I'd do a full breakfast spread if you're up for it?"

Rachel nodded furiously. "That sounds wonderful, Dad. I'll be down in a little while."

The man nodded and smiled. As he turned, he stopped in the doorway and gripped onto the door frame and chuckled a little.

"Quinn, will you be joining us?"

Rachel squeaked.

"Sounds great, Mr. Berry," came a mumble from the floor.

"You can stop parking your car down the street, sweetie, we see it every Saturday morning. And if that wasn't enough, the t-shirt on the back of Rachel's desk chair with your name on it was a dead giveaway."

Rachel groaned. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time," the man said with another chuckle before he shut the door.

"This is a disaster," Rachel sighed as Quinn crawled back up on the bed.

Quinn giggled.

"It's not funny, Quinn! My dad practically walked in on us! They maybe rather liberal and open-minded in regards to sexuality, as was evident by the PowerPoint presentation they gave me geared toward the importance of practicing safe sex when we started dating, but walking in is completely different!"

Quinn pulled the brunette in for a kiss and smiled. "Does this mean I can use the door now? The roses on the trellis are hard to avoid and I think your dads would be more pissed about that than me defiling their daughter on a regular basis."

"Only you," Rachel mumbled.

"Damn right it better be 'only me' defiling you." Quinn smirked and unwrapped the blanket. "And speaking of defiling…"

"My dads are downstairs!"

"He told us to take our time."

Rachel sighed. She could never argue with Quinn's logic, especially when the lips from which that logic was uttered were kissing down her neck. She couldn't tell you what the date was but she knew it was 10:34am and she could finally get some peace of mind and start locking her window again.


End file.
